Marvel High
by sofiaibat
Summary: When Loki and Thor are sent to Marvel High in order to identify with the humans, they find themselves along with the Avengers and saving the world. Loki meets another newbie, Sylanne, and the two connect, and discover things about everyone's pasts. Through betrayal, harm, love, hate, and humor, the eight students will grow closer and save the world from the greatest threat ever.


**Hello! This is my first Marvel fanfic, and it is a High School AU. Even though it is an Avengers one, it does have characters from all Marvel franchises, such as Spider Man, and the characters from Agents of Shield. There will only be a few OCs, such as Sylanne, and a few unnamed ones. Whenever I finish, I am thinking about making a sequel set after Thor 2, even though in this, Loki is in with the Avengers (There would probably be a prologue to explain another reason for such a fallout) . Let me know what you think about that. **

**Chapter 1**

"But, Father…"

"Hraguah!"

Loki stepped back in surprise at his father's roar of insistence and sulked away, Thor stalked after his brother, stomping angrily. Before the prince could go to his room, Thor grabbed Loki's arm and glared down at him.

"Why'd you get us into this?"

"If this is anyone's fault, it's yours brother. You said you thought that humans were weak and easily destroyed. I merely said that we said we should get to know them better. How was I to expect Father sending us to a human high school?"

Thor ignored the god of mischief and slammed the door of his room. Loki could vaguely hear the sounds of a Mjolnir involved tantrum. Sighing and shaking his head, he went to his own room and started packing everything he would need. He packed his scepter, but cast a spell on it to ensure that it would be in the form of something that the mortals called a "keychain". He loaded several satchels with tunics and trousers, turning his favorite helmet into a "keychain" as well. He packed his armor, just in case, and continued to pack everything, including his favorite Asgardian books.

When he finished, he heard a knock at the door and was met with the sight of Thor holding Mjolnir, looking slightly dejected.

"Mother says I should ask you to disguise Mjolnir, so that the mortals do not fear us."

Smirking, Loki turned the hammer into a keychain, and grinned when his brother looked at the small object in his hand, and back to the trickster in rage.

"What did you do, Loki?!"

"Nothing, brother. I merely transformed it into a small mortal decoration called a 'keychain'."

"Why must Mjolnir be in the shape of a chained key?"

"So that it can retain its shape, obviously. We probably won't need it."

Loki responded, waving his tiny scepter in Thor's face. Thor sighed and headed to his room, grumbling angrily about mortals and their strange ways. Smirking, Loki went to his own room and fell asleep, concerned about the next day, where they would be arriving at Marvel High.

Loki was awaken by one of his satchels landing on his face and his arm lunged for his scepter, which wasn't there, so he moved the bag off and saw a laughing Thor. Frowning at his brother, he threw a pillow at his face, which just bounced off.

"Come along brother. Mother, Father, the Warriors Three and Sif wish to see us off."

Groaning, Loki got to his feet, changing into the least conspicuous outfit he had, grabbing his stuff and walking to the main hall. During the farewell, the most attention Loki received was from his overly doting mother. She gave him various and strange mortal objects to help him, such as a pencil, as well as dozens of papers. When it was time for them to go, Father opened a portal. They walked through it, Loki looking around at the room one more time before it faded away.

When Loki realized they were falling he gave a start and clutched his bag, even though he knew that it would do no good in saving his life. He was grabbed by his brother, who was swinging the Mjolnir keychain, which was slowing their fall. It was actually quite amusing to see the burly teenager spinning a little keychain around. They landed in front of very large brick building. In front of them, stood a tall dark skinned man with an eye patch on his left eye. He looked extremely serious. The other man was much older and a bit shorter, with white hair and a mustache. This man was smiling.

Both approached the brothers. Thor tensed up to charge, but the tall man waved him off, and Thor paused, still looking very wary.

"My name is Nick Fury. I am the principal of Marvel High, and this is the vice principal, Stan Lee. We have some things to explain to. Come inside."

After arriving in the office, Loki found himself on very uncomfortable Midardian seating. Both he and Thor continued to shift awkwardly while Mr. Fury watched them.

"I suppose it is fair to explain this school to you. Marvel High is thought of as a normal high school by the public, with very high standards for new students. We like to keep it that way. In reality, this school is for kids with powers or talents, as well as students we'd like to take into training. For example, one of the students, Grant Ward does not have any known abilities, but he is in training to become a SHIELD specialist. SHIELD is run by me, and is the reason this school exists. Another example is Peter Parker, who was bitten by a radioactive spider, and retains abilities like a spider. Some students like Ms. Potts are aware of these things and go here to learn more. Other than that, it is no different from a normal high school. You will go to classes each day, for five days, and you will do your homework. There will be instances where students will need to go out and defend humanity, but other than that, it will be normal. Since you guys are, new, we have you staying in Stark Tower along with Mr. Stark, Mr. Rodgers, Mr. Banner, Mr. Barton, and Ms. Romanoff. This is the best way to introduce you to the students. Here are your schedules."

He handed them each a slip of thin parchment and they took it, both mouths gaping at the amount of information they had just received. Loki kicked himself to stop looking like a fish. He looked at the schedule and saw that he had something called "Physics" with someone named Mrs. Hill. After more lecturing along the lines of: "No smiting, hammer swinging, or spell cursing or anything that would be semi-normal on Asgard", Loki wandered around the hallways as students milled by, giving him and his brother's armor strange looks. By chance, they happened upon the proper room and made it in right before she closed the door. She gave the two a look that said something like: Do-you-realize-how-lucky-you-are-on-time-make-sure-you-arrive-on-time-later. They two sat in a pair of very uncomfortable stools as Hill began a lesson on something called velocity.

**Hope you like the first chapter! Sorry if it isn't very exciting yet, but we are still in the beginning plot areas. Please review, as constructive criticism is appreciated. If you don't like it, please don't review your hate. I'll hopefully be updating this by next weekend. Cheers!**


End file.
